Aomine's Dream
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: All of the sudden Aomine Daiki has feeling for Kuroko Tetsuya and now he wants to have him no matter what. Yandere!Aomine Contains Lemon. I don't Kuroko no basuke or the doujinshi that I got the idea from or the characters.


Aomine's Dream (Lemon)

Yandere!AominexKuroko

Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya have been friends as long as they can remember, but let's just say that their friendship was going to turn something even. Everyone was just leaving class as Aomine was following behind Kuroko as Aomine then said to himself, 'Your retreating figure, floating in the sunset, was what I lusted after.' Aomine then suddenly grabs Kuroko's wrist as Kuroko then turns around in shock and he smiles in seeing Aomine. Kuroko was about to say something when he was cut off when Aomine pulls Kuroko into an empty classroom as Aomine said to himself, 'That voice and touch, stirred me up. Even if you try to run away it's completely useless.' Aomine then tosses Kuroko to the floor and Kuroko looks at Aomine as Kuroko glares at Aomine; Aomine said to himself, as he climbs on top of Kuroko in straddling his legs, 'Even if you glare at me, I'm not scared or anything like that. See if I do this, you can't resist, can you?' Aomine then starts to loosen Kuroko's tie and undoing Kuroko's buttons as he pins Kuroko's left hand as he nibbles on his ear as Kuroko was blushing bright red all the up to his ears; Aomine smirks as he said to himself, 'Thaaat's why I said, even, if you resist, it's useless. Blushing up to your ears, you're cute though.' Kuroko moans as he was about to say something, but Aomine places his lips onto Kuroko's lips, he pushes his tongue into his mouth into Kuroko's mouth as his light blue eyes widen, and Aomine said to himself, 'Just shut up.' He continues to tangle his tongue with Kuroko's tongue and Aomine pulls away as Aomine the rips Kuroko's uniform open; Aomine said to himself as he starts to takes off his own uniform, 'Well from here on I'm going to make you cry till you hate it.' Not too long after, Aomine prepared Kuroko, Aomine smirks with his lust filled eyes in listening to Kuroko moans, and Aomine said to himself as he starts to thrust into Kuroko, 'Your gasping voice, your running sweat, and your hot breath. I won't hand them to anyone else.' They both screamed both of their names when Aomine made Kuroko ride him and then both fall to the floor in exhaustion; Aomine hovers above him as Aomine said to himself, 'Don't you run away, Tetsu.' Kuroko flinches when he felt Aomine's tongue stroke the shell of his ear and Aomine started going again as he said to himself, 'It's barely even started, you know?' The moment turns into darkness as it was all in a black void.

~Dream world ends as basketballs go across the screen~

Aomine wakes up as he screams in freaking out about the dream that he just had about himself and his friend Kuroko Tetsuya as he then said to himself, 'What in the world was I dreaming about my friend Tetsu? I know that I had feelings for him, but not…like this. Is it maybe I miss him too much or something?' Aomine was on his bed as he looks at his alarm clock as it read 3:30 am and Aomine makes a 'tch' sound as he said to himself, 'Well I'll talk to Satsuki about it at school, just before we play against Seirin High and Tetsu's New Light, Kagami Taiga in a few more weeks.' Aomine then goes back to sleep till it was time to head to school.

Once the sun had risen, his alarm clock goes off as Aomine wakes up in turning it off, he lies in bed for a few minutes, and he then gets out of bed as he changes out of his pajamas into his uniform. He then goes to the kitchen in making himself some breakfast and after he had breakfast, he hears the front door knock as he grabs his things. He walks to the front door, opens it in not bothering of knowing of who it was as it was Momoi Satsuki, and she said, "Good morning to you too, Dai-chan." Aomine doesn't say anything as usual and they started to walk to school. As they were almost to the campus, Aomine looks at Satsuki as he then said, "Oy Satsuki, I need to ask you something." "Okay what is it, Dai-chan?" Satsuki said and Aomine said, "How do you know when you love someone?" "Well it depends on the person that you love, like for example, you have a dream about them." Satsuki said as Aomine was in shocked in knowing now the truth as he smirks and walks on ahead as Satsuki was confused of what just happen as she catches up to him to the gym. When they got to the gym, everyone was shocked in seeing Aomine here for once, and they started to practice as Aomine said to himself, 'Well if that's the case then I'll make Tetsu mine.' Satsuki was still trying to figure out pf why Aomine asked this, so she texts Kuroko in telling him to be careful just in case, but she didn't notice Aomine saw this, and he smirks as he will do anything to get to Kuroko.

~Meanwhile to Nigou appearing on the screen~

Practice had just ended at Seirin High as everyone was leaving and Kagami and Kuroko were both heading out to Maji Burgers to eat dinner, but the Kuroko's cell phone goes off as Kagami said, "Who is it, Kuroko?" It's from Momoi-san and she said that Aomine-kun is acting strange besides starting to practice with his team now." Kuroko said as Kagami said, "I see well don't worry. I'll make sure that your safe, Kuroko." "Thanks Kagami." Kuroko said as they continue to walk to Maji Burgers, but unaware that someone was watching with light brown hair and light brown eyes.

~Back to Touou Academy by the rolling of basketballs across the screen~

Practice was shirt this tine abd then Aomine hears his phone goes off as he answers it as it was a text from Sakurai Ryo as it read, 'Kuroko-san is with Kagami-san as they are heading to Maji Burgers in eating dinner.' Aomine smirks as he already knew that Kagami was going to be with Kuroko and so Aomine starts to think of a plan in getting to Kuroko during the game.

~Time skip to a basketball hitting the screen in shattering it~

The game has finally arrived as Aomine had Sakurai to keep an eyes on his former Shadow on wherever he went and Aomine had finally got a plan all figured out on how to get his precious Shadow Kuroko Tetsuya back. So everyone was lined up for the match as they all bowed down and everyone got in their position for the start of the game. Kuroko got in his position as he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him and he looks towards Kagami's direction as Kuroko looks at none other than Aomine Daiki which doesn't seem to bother Kuroko, but like Momoi said that he needs to be careful as the game now starts.

As the game continues on, Kuroko started to notice that Aomine has been looking at him whenever he had a chance to, and Kuroko didn't understand why at first, so he kept his guard up. The game continued on as Aomine couldn't wait to have Kuroko as his and the buzzer went off as the fourth quarter ended. For once it was a tie of 89-89, everyone lined up in bowing in thanking for a good game, and everyone went to their locker room, but Kuroko was going to have a surprise of a life time. When they got to the locker room, they changed their uniforms back into their gym outfits, and then they left in heading home.

As they got out of the gym, everyone when their separate ways as Kagami and Kuroko walked together since both of their homes is in the same direction, but unaware that a certain bark blue messy hair basketball player was following Kuroko. As the two walked home, Kagami said, "Ne Kuroko during the game, I notice that Aomine kept on staring at you, and stuff." "I know, but I don't know why either Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as they continue to walk and then not too long after. They arrived to Kuroko's place as Kagami said, "Well I'll see you tomorrow Kuroko. Good night." "Alright and good night to you too, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as Kagami walks away and Kuroko went to his front door as he opens the door. Kuroko walks in as he closes the door behind him and he goes to his room as Nigou was happily barking in running up to him. Kuroko smiles as he bends down and pets him on the head. Kuroko then gets up in heading to his room, when he gets to his room, he opens his door as he walks in, in setting his stuff down, and he closes the door behind him, but before he could start taking off his clothes. He hears a very familiar voice said, "Hello there, Tetsu." Kuroko freezes as he turns around in seeing Aomine Daiki as Kuroko said, "A-Aomine-kun, wh-what are you doing here? "Well it's simple, Tetsu. I want you…to be mine." Aomine said as he tackles Kuroko onto his bed and Aomine then straddles Kuroko's leg as he then places his lips on Kuroko's lips. Kuroko's eyes widen as he starts to struggle in trying to push him off, but he was too strong as Aomine then pushes his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, and Kuroko moans as Kuroko realizes that it felt really good as he wraps his arms around Aomine's neck.

Aomine smirks in the kiss as he then pulls away and said, "I love you, Tetsu, and I'm not planning to give you a way to anyone else as I want you to be by my side forever." "I-I love you too, Daiki, and I-I plan in never leaving your side either." Kuroko said as he didn't want to upset Aomine and so he didn't have much chose in the matter as Aomine pulls Kuroko close in a hug as they both fall asleep in one another's arms and Aomine's dream came true.

THE END


End file.
